1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal lens panel, a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal lens panel and a display device having the liquid crystal lens panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal lens panel having a substantially improved lens aberration, a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal lens panel and a display device having the liquid crystal lens panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, however, a stereoscopic image display apparatus, which displays a three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic image, has been developed due to increasing demand for display of 3D stereoscopic images in games and movies, for example. The stereoscopic image display apparatus typically displays 2D flat images, which are different from each other, to a user's eyes, such that the user perceives the displayed different 2D flat images as a 3D stereoscopic image. More specifically, for example, a user may view a pair of different 2D flat images corresponding to each of the user's eyes, and the user's brain synthesizes the pair of different 2D flat images such that the user perceives a 3D stereoscopic image.
A stereoscopic image display device may be classified into either a stereoscopic type display device or an auto stereoscopic type display device, depending upon whether the user wears a device, such as a pair of glasses, in order to perceive the 3D stereoscopic image. Generally, a stereoscopic image display device, which includes a type of stereoscopic such as a barrier type or a lenticular type, for example, has been used in a flat display device. More specifically, in the lenticular type, lights passing a left pixel and a right pixel are refracted by a lenticular lens, which is convex on both sides, so that a stereoscopic image is displayed. In addition, in the lenticular type, most of the light is transmitted through the lenticular lens, and a decrease of luminance is thereby minimized, as compared to a decrease of luminance in the barrier type device.
Typically, a convex lens or a Fresnel lens is used for the lenticular type device. The Fresnel lens has a thinner thickness than the thickness of the convex lens. In addition, the Fresnel lens has a plurality of inclined portions formed on a surface of the lens, and a plurality of valley portions formed between the inclined portions. Thus, the Fresnel lens refracts lights at the inclined portions to condense the lights in one area.
In a display device which displays both a 2D image and a 3D stereoscopic image, a liquid crystal lens is typically used as the convex lens for displaying the 3D stereoscopic image. To display the 3D stereoscopic image, the liquid crystal lens panel controls a liquid crystal arrangement, thereby refracting lights to perform a role of the convex lens.